Navy Brats
by colourfulgurl
Summary: Sakura has always had issues with fitting in but when she moves to a new town her whole life changes in more ways than one. Her whole life will be turned upside down and she will have to survive it along with figure out who is behind all of it. R&R PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

**Navy Brats!**

**Hey everybody this is my first multi-chapter story so don't be harsh...i don't even know completely how this is going to turn out but i have a rough idea. Anyways i know this chapter is short but deal with it! :P**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto or any of the other characters as much as I would love to ;) (but I do own Leigha! :D)**

* * *

_**Prologue/Chapter 1**_

It had been a long day at school and now I was trudging home in the boiling heat with my heavy backpack. I walked into my house and up the stairs to my room and dropped my bag on the floor while I fell onto the bed. I groaned and looked around the bare room with all of my stuff packed in boxes pilled high. As you can probably figure out, we are moving…AGAIN! This is probably the 12th time that we have moved and I am getting sick of it, although I won't mind getting out of the hot deserts of Suna and into a non-desert city such as Konoha.

"Sakura! Leigha! It is time for supper." yelled my mother from the kitchen.

"Ok." yelled back Leigha while I remained laying on my bed.

Next thing I know, Leigha walked into my room.

"Are you coming?" asked an impatient girl.

"Yeah yeah…I'll be right there and whatever happened to knocking!" exclaimed an annoyed sister.

"There is no such thing," laughed Leigha as she was walking away, "and if you don't hurry up you are not going to get any food!"

So you are probably wondering 'What the heck is happening!' so I will answer all of your questions.

My name is Sakura Haruno. I am 16 and I live with my mom and my younger sister as you all know as Leigha. I rarely ever see my dad because he works in the Navy but because of that we have to constantly move. We have lived practically everywhere including various places in Canada, America, Europe and now cities in Japan.

I walked down the stairs ever so slowly not wishing to have to talk with my mom and sister about certain events that will take place tomorrow.

As I sat down at the table my mom instantly spoke up. "I presume that both of you have all of your stuff packed and have brought everything home from your schools. Am I right?"

"Yes." We both said rather annoyed since we go through with this routine every time we move.

"Ok good…as you both know the moving truck will be here tomorrow at 11 so that gives us enough time to get up, eat, and finish packing the minor details and I expect you to be up on time which means 8 o'clock and not 10 o'clock." she said as she gave me a pointed glare.

I just ignored her and finished eating my supper. I walked right upstairs ignoring my mother's complaints. I was too deep in thought to even bother arguing with her.

'_I wonder what this new city will be like. I wonder if I will actually make friends at this school or if I will be an outcast like I usually am. I hate how everyone automatically decides that new kids will be outcasts just because everyone in that school has grown up with each other at one point in time. It really sucks and I hope that it will finally change._' I thought as I lied on my bed for the night waiting for sleep to overcome me. Sleep eventually came and I was at peace in my place of safety and imagination…my dreams of a perfect life and family.

* * *

**OK well that is it for the first chapter but this is just the begining....so please review...as many review as possibly will be gladly appreciated! :D I promise that the next chapter will be longer! :)**

**colourfulgurl (Jessi) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone...here is the second chapter and as i promised it is MUCH longer than the 1st one :P anyways I hope that u like it ans yes i will agree that it probably sounds like a normal highschool fic but that will change! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters in this story besides Leigha but I did pick Tenten's last name :P**

"speaking"

_"thought"_

**_"inner"_**

**_anyways onto the story!! XD _**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

It was a beautiful sunny Monday morning and it was quiet and peaceful. Not that the neighbourhood knew it but the peace would be rudely interrupted in a matter of seconds. 3…2…1…

"AHHHHHH!!! I am going to be late for my first day of school!!!" yelled a pink haired girl as she jumped out of her bed!

'I can't believe my alarm clock didn't go off' I thought as I started cursing everything.

All I could hear was my younger sister laughing and then my mom yelling at her for messing with my alarm clock.

"Oh that brat is SO going to get it!" I said as I grabbed some clothes and sprinted into the bathroom for an extremely quick shower.

When I came out I was wearing a light blue tank top and a white mini skirt. I had my pink hair slightly wavy with silver hoop earrings. Since I was in a rush, I had not applied any make up but it's not like I wear much make up anyways.

I grabbed my pink and black backpack and ran down the stairs.

As I entered the kitchen I noticed my mother sitting at the table reading the newspaper while drinking her daily cup of tea. "You do know that if you don't go out that door in a matter of seconds then you are going to be really late for your first class, right." said my mother as she held out a chocolate Pop Tart that she had ever so lovingly made for me.

"Thanks for telling me the obvious mom." I said as I took a bite out of my breakfast and slipped on my black flip flops.

I was out the door long before she had a chance to respond to my statement.

I started to walk down the side walk while finishing off my breakfast. As soon as I was done I started to run towards the school because the last thing I needed was to miss the whole 1st period.

I, being the unobservant and clumsy person that I am, ended up crashing into a person because I was too deep in thought to pay attention to where I was going. I landed on the hard pavement on my butt and it hurt a lot.

I started grumbling but I managed to apologize to the person I bumped into. "I'm really sorry…I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking." I said as I glanced up at the person who didn't even give me a hand to help me up.

I looked up to see a boy about my age with black hair spiked up in the back and onyx eyes but in my mind he wasn't just a boy. He was a hot boy. When I came back to reality I realized that I had been staring and I looked down in embarrassment.

I stood up and then allowed myself to glance back up at him and noticed that he was smirking. Now if you know me well you know that I have a really bad temper and I just wanted to wipe that smirk right off of his face, but instead I settled with glaring at him.

"_I can't believe he has the nerve to knock me over, yes part of it was my fault but he didn't even apologize and then he smirks…how much of a jerk can he be?!"_

"_**Obviously a real hot jerk!" **_

"_Who the heck are you?!" I exclaim in bewilderment…I MUST be going crazy if I can hear voices._

"_**I am your inner and you should probably pay attention to your surroundings because you are staring again." **_exclaimed Inner Sakura.

I snapped back into reality again and realized that his smirk had just grown bigger and I wanted to punch this guy but I knew that if I stayed any longer I would be really really late for school.

I glared at the boy before I shoved past him and on my way towards the school.

I finally arrived at the school and walked into the office where I saw a lady sitting behind the desk.

"May I help you?" asked the secretary.

"Yes, I am new here and I came to pick up my schedule and locker number." I exclaimed to the secretary who seemed to be pretty busy.

"Don't you think that you are a bit late?" asked the lady as she looked up at me.

"Yes. I ran here as fast as I could but my sister messed with my alarm clock so it didn't go off this morning." I stated rather annoyed just thinking about it.

"Oh ok...Sakura Haruno, am I right?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Well here you go…you have homeroom with Kakashi Hatake right now." She proclaimed as she handed me my schedule, locker number, and a bunch of other information. "Oh by the way my name is Shizune and Principal Tsunade would like to see you after school." explained Shizune.

"Ok thanks." I said as I walked out of the office.

"_I can already tell that today is going to be a long day and the day has just begun" _I groaned at the thought and put my stuff in my locker and went on my way to figure out where my class was.

I finally found the class and prepared myself to get confronted for why I was late.

When I walked in to the class, to say that I was shocked was an understatement. There was no teacher and everyone was talking and fooling around but when they heard the door open they all quieted and instantly looked up at me.

The next thing I hear is a blonde boy yelling, "Your late sensei!"

I turned around and saw a guy with silver hair spiked up and a mask covering half of his face with a black eye showing. I presumed he was the teacher but I was rather curious to why he walked into class 10 minutes before the end of class.

"I had a few things to take care of Naruto. Ah…you must be the new girl. Ok, tell everyone about yourself."

"Ok. My name is Sakura Haruno and I am 16. I just moved here from Suna and I have lived just about everywhere in the world. I like to hang with friends and I absolutely hate sluts. Oh and before anyone asks, this is my natural hair colour!" I exclaimed but I was rather bored when I said it because that is what I say every time I go to a new school.

"Great now you can sit…" he said while he scanned the room searching for an empty seat and then found one, "…beside Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke please raise your hand."

I looked up at the raised hand and glared when I realized that it was the person that I had run into earlier.

I walked up to the seat and sat down while completely ignoring the boy beside me.

Then I looked around and realized that the majority of the boys were staring at me and drooling while some of the girls just glared.

Then the teacher spoke up and I think his name was Kakashi. "Ok kids…since there is only 5 minutes of class left you can do whatever you want." He said as he put his feet up on his desk while reading his book.

I gave him a weird look but then turned around when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hi my name is Ino Yamanaka and this is Hinata Hyuga and Tenten Suzuki." She said as she pointed at 2 girls beside her. Ino had long blonde hair that was put up in a pony tail and bright blue eyes. Her friend Hinata had shoulder-length purple hair and pearl eyes that seemed to have no pupil. Then Tenten had brown hair that was up in 2 buns with hazel brown eyes.

"Hey." I said happy that I might just have friends at this school.

"Can I see your time table?" asked Ino.

"Sure." I said as I handed her the piece of paper. It went like this.

Period 1: Homeroom - Kakashi Hatake

Period 2: Math – Asuma Sarutobi

Period 3: Science – Orochimaru

Period 4: Lunch

Period 5: Gym – Maito Gai

Period 6: Geography – Kurenai Yuhi

Period 7: Free Period

Period 8: Careers – Jiraiya

"Sweet, you share a lot of the same classes with us and our friends. You obviously have homeroom with Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke and me. You also have Math with Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and Hinata; Science with Sasuke, Tenten, Naruto and me; Gym with all of us; Geography with all of us; and Careers with Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata!" exclaimed an excited Ino as she was bouncing in her seat.

We can show you where your classes are and then you can sit with us for lunch." She exclaimed really happy.

"Ok." I said.

"_I can't believe that I just made 3 friends in a matter of 2 minutes." _I thought rather excited._ "Maybe things will finally change."_

I continued to talk with the girls for the next few minutes but the boy beside me went into thought.

"_Hmm…so she has all of the same classes as me. That is strange."_

"_**Yea but she is hot so who cares!"**_

"_Who are you?" stated an annoyed Sasuke._

"_**I am your inner…DUH!"**_

"_Whatever the bell is going to ring soon so just stop talking to me." argued Sasuke._

At that moment the bell rang and everyone left the class.

"Come on and I'll show you where our next class is." stated Hinata as she started to walk towards the door.

"Ok." I jumped out of my seat and followed her out the door.

We got to our classroom and sat down at the back along with Sasuke and 2 other boys that I did not recognize but the one looked oddly enough like Hinata.

"Who is she?" asked one of the boys that I didn't recognize. He had brown hair that was in a spiked up ponytail that seriously reminded me of a pineapple. He had his head rested in his right hand while looking over at me and Hinata.

"Hello Hinata-san." greeted the other boy that looked like Hinata. He had long brown hair and pearl eyes that were the same as Hinata's.

"Hello Neji-san." She greeted him back.

"So are you going to tell us who your friend is?" asked the boy with the pineapple hair.

"Hi. I am Sakura Haruno."

"Hey. I am Neji Hyuga and before you ask, yes I am related to Hinata. I am her cousin.

"Oh ok." I said and then I looked over at the boy that looked as if he was sleeping.

"How troublesome…I am Shikamaru Nara." exclaimed the boy as he looked up at her when he said that but then he went back to sleeping.

"Ok. I said while giving a rather weird look.

Right then the teacher walked into the room. He had black spiky hair and a black beard with brown eyes.

He scanned the room and then found what he was looking for.

"Ah…you must be the new student." He exclaimed as he looked directly at me.

"Yes, I am." I stated.

"Well come on up here and tell everyone about yourself." He said as he sat down at his desk.

"Ok." I started to walk to the front of the room and said, "My name is Sakura Haruno and I moved here from Suna."

"Does anyone have any questions for her?" asked the teacher.

"Is that your natural hair colour?" asked one of the drooling boys.

"Yes." I said rather disgusted with these fanboys.

"Ok Sakura you can go back to the seat that you were in before." said Asuma as he handed her a textbook. "Now can everyone get out their textbooks and open to page 56."

The rest of the morning went by rather smoothly besides being creeped out by Orochimaru and now it was the best time of the day…LUNCH!

I followed the girls to the Cafeteria and we got in line.

"So Sakura…how were your first 3 classes?" asked Ino.

"They were pretty good but science was just utterly creepy. The teacher reminds me of a snake." I said rather disgusted just thinking about him.

"Don't worry…he creeps everyone out." Hinata reassured.

"Yea I kind of figured that out already!" I laughed as we got our food and went towards a lunch table.

When we sat down we were greeted by the boys.

"So are you enjoying this school so far?" asked Neji as he ate his pizza.

"Yes actually. This school is so much better than the other 12 or so schools that I have been too." I stated happily.

"Wow…how many times have you moved?" asked Shikamaru.

"Umm…I don't really remember. I lost count after 12." I exclaimed sheepishly.

Everyone at the table was gawking at me.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask extremely nervous with how everyone is looking at me.

"No, we just didn't think that you were serious in homeroom when you had said that you had lived all over the world." exclaimed Ino rather baffled.

"Oh…well I was serious." I exclaimed relieved.

"So why did you move so much?" asked Hinata.

I was about to answer when the Uchiha rudely interrupted.

"She was probably kicked out of every school so that's why she had to keep moving." smirked Sasuke.

I was rather annoyed by this comment so I flung a spoonful of rice at his face.

Everyone started laughing at his shocked face which was really priceless and Naruto and Ino took a picture with their phones.

"No actually we had to keep moving because of my father's job." I exclaimed trying hard not to fall out of my seat from laughter.

Sasuke just glared at me and walked out of the cafeteria probably to go clean his face.

"Oh my gosh…that was hilarious!" exclaimed Tenten.

"Yea…I am surprised he hasn't killed you yet." stated Naruto.

"Haha I have never seen that look on his face…this picture is SO going to be put on the internet tonight!" laughed Ino with a huge grin on her face.

"Hey guys…I know that you are really enjoying this moment but we should probably start heading to class for the bell is going to ring soon." exclaimed Shikamaru.

"Ugh…you are such a party pooper but I guess you are right." pouted Ino.

They all walked off to their Gym class talking and laughing knowing full well that Sasuke was going to be pissed and grouchy.

* * *

**I hope that you guys enjoyed that! :) ohh and the only reason i added the rice was cause my friend is obsessed with rice and wouldnt shut up about how good it was :P but shes my good bud so i put it up for her! :P ANYWAYS...PLEASEEEEE review!!!!! the reviews help in my confidence and they make me REALLY happy!!! XD**

**~colourfulgurl~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys...sorry bout the delay in posting...i couldnt think and then i was waiting for my friend to read it and she never got to it so im posting it without her :P i hope that you all enjoy! :D**

"speaking"

_"thought"_

**_"Inner"_**

**DISCALIMER: I do not I repeat do NOT own any of these characters BESIDES Leigha!! ;)**

**__**

* * *

****

**_Chapter 3_**

As we walked towards the change rooms I brought up a certain question that I usually bring up when it comes to gym class.

"I am just curious but what are the Gym uniforms like?" I asked rather interested since every school has different styles and colours.

"Um…you are going to have to find out when you get there." laughed Ino.

"Uh…you are so mean." I stated.

We finally entered the change room and they handed me a uniform. It consisted of a green shirt and blue short shorts.

We all got changed quickly and entered the gym. We walked over to the boys and greeted them.

Their uniform was pretty much the same thing but obviously instead of short shorts that had long basketball shorts. That is a scary thought in itself so we won't go there.

"So how is poor Uchiha feeling? Was the rice good?" I laughed as he gave me a dirty look.

"Hn." He mumbled before he started to argue over something ever so stupid with Naruto.

At that moment Gai walked into the gym.

"Well hello my youthful students! How are all of your youthful days going?" He asked and everybody just groaned.

"Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Sensei!"

"Lee!"

They then hugged and a rainbow and beach appeared behind them.

It was the creepiest thing that I had ever seen and I was about to scream.

"Shut up!!!" yelled half of the class while the rest just sweat dropped.

"Ok my youthful students. We will be running laps today. You all have to run 5 laps and once you are done you can take a break."

We all sighed but started to run anyways.

I started to run with the girls but Sasuke came up to me and gave me a challenge that I just couldn't resist.

"I bet that you are just as slow as all of the other girls." sneered Sasuke.

"Are you so sure about that because I am pretty fast?" I laughed.

"If you say so then you wouldn't mind racing me. The first one done the 5 laps wins." stated Sasuke.

"Fine but you better not be a poor sport if you lose." I said.

"On your mark. Get set. GO!!" yelled Ino as they continued at their normal pace.

I took off as soon as they said that and we were neck to neck for 3 of the 5 laps.

"_I have to win this!"_ I encouraged myself and I gained an incredible boost of speed and ended up passing him.

It stayed like that for half of the lap before he caught up to me.

Then he had passed me for the rest of the lap.

I was so angry that I used that as fuel and caught up to him. I tried to get past him again but we seemed tied and neither of us could get out of that.

We finally finished the 5 laps just to find out that it was an EXACT tie. Our feet had gone over the line at the exact same time.

I looked over at everyone on the track and realized that everyone had stopped like 2 laps ago just to watch our race but everyone had their mouth's hitting the floor.

Gai came over to us and I was starting to dread what he was going to say.

"That was wonderful my youthful students. Sakura, you are the first person to EVER get past Sasuke even if it was for only half a track but then you guys tied. NO ONE has ever tied with Sasuke for that is why he is our track star. We always win at the track-meets because of him." exclaimed Gai.

"Where did you learn to run like that?" exclaimed Tenten as the rest of the gang came over.

"Um…I've been the track star at every school I have been too. Well every country does different training and I have been living in a lot of different countries but I guess I just love to run. I have been running since I was 7." I said as the whole group of friends including Sasuke looked amazed.

"Well would you like to be on our youthful track team because with you and Sasuke our youthful school would be unbeatable?" asked Gai.

"Sure why not." I exclaimed happily.

"Great…our next track and field meet is in 2 weeks against Suna High." Gai stated exuberantly as he walked away.

"Oh…ok."I said rather nervous.

'_Aw man now I am going to have to go up against Gaara. This isn't going to turn out good.' I thought rather depressed._

'_**Oh don't worry it will be fine. He will show up along with the rest of his school. They will be surprised to see you but they will get over it and then you can cream Gaara and the rest of that school.' said Inner Sakura.**_

'_Yea I guess that you are right.'_

'_**When am I ever wrong?!' exclaimed Inner.**_

'_Whatever leave me alone?'_

"Sakura…Sakura are you there?" asked Naruto as he waved his arms wildly in front of her face.

"Huh what did you say I kind of zoned out." I sheepishly said.

"Is everything alright? You looked pretty nervous when we mentioned Suna High and then you zoned out on us." exclaimed Hinata.

"Yes everything is fine. I was just thinking up a plan to defeat Gaara." I lied.

I felt bad about lying but they couldn't know the truth.

Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru looked like they knew something was wrong and that I was lying but they didn't say anything.

"How do you know Gaara?" exclaimed Naruto.

"Were you not paying attention AT ALL in homeroom? I said that I had moved here from Suna you idiot which means I obviously went to school with Gaara and the rest of the track team that we are going up against." I said rather irritated that he hadn't been listening.

"Isn't he hot Sakura!" squealed Ino.

"Um…yeah…sure." I stated starting to feel really uncomfortable.

By now the guys were really getting suspicious because they all knew that every girl that has ever met Gaara Sabaku has thought that he was hot.

"Do you not think that he is hot?" asked Ino thinking that she was crazy.

"I did but now I have realized that he is not all what he seems to be. He is just a bastard that deserves to die." I stated bitterly while everyone was gawking at me AGAIN.

"Guys…am I SO full of surprises that you have to constantly gawk at me?" I asked rather uncomfortable AGAIN.

"Sakura what did he do?" asked Tenten.

"It's nothing." I stated as I started to walk away.

Ino grabbed my wrist and started whining. "Please tell us Sakura. I really want to know."

"Ugh he was just my ex…is it really that important for you to know." I stated not knowing that I had just told them the secret.

They were all once again staring at me.

I just glared at them and walked away now realizing what I had done.

Once I got to the change room, I had a shower and then got changed. I waited a bit and the girls came out of their showers still shocked by my news but then they all seemed to have forgotten and we started talking and laughing about how I had defeated Sasuke.

We eventually entered our next class which just so happened to be geography. This is my favourite subject because I am so good at it.

'_This class will be a breeze.' _I thought as the teacher walked into the classroom when the bell rang.

"Good afternoon class. Today we are going to talk about capitals all over the world for states, provinces, and countries but before we begin…Sakura, where did you just move here from?" asked Kurenai.

"I moved here from Suna." I stated.

"Ok well on to the lesson." She stated going over to the map.

"Why don't we find out where exactly Sakura has lived before because she said that she has practically lived all over the world!" exclaimed an excited Naruto.

"Is that true?" asked Kurenai instantly interested.

"Um…yeah…" I said as I looked at my desk top from all of the attention.

"Really…well tell us everywhere that you have lived." She exclaimed.

"All of them? I don't know if I can remember all of them." I stated surprised at the interest of the teacher.

"Well say as many as you can remember." She explained.

"Um…ok well…I have lived in Toledo, Washington; New York, New York; Houston, Texas; Denver, Colorado; Paris, France; Madrid, Spain; Venice, Italy; Liverpool, England; Charlottetown, Prince Edward Island; Winnipeg, Manitoba; Calgary, Alberta; Toronto, Ontario; Tokyo, Japan; and I don't know if there were any more." I stated while in deep thought to see if I had all of them.

When I looked at the teacher and the rest of the class, they were all staring at me with their jaws on their desk.

"Oh my gosh! What is it with this school and gawking? Is it that surprising?" I exclaimed

"Well than if you have lived in America, Canada, and Europe than you won't have a problem with today's lesson." She stated as she started to hand out a piece of paper. "We are going to have a quiz to see how much you guys know about the capitals, states, provinces, and countries."

Everybody groaned besides Sakura as they were given the quiz.

'_Man this is easy. Like seriously 'what is the capital of America?' Well that's obvious…its Washington, D.C. 'What is the capital of Canada?' DUHH…Ottawa. Can these questions get any easier?'_ I thought as I filled out all of the questions which there happened to be a hundred of them. _'Wow the teacher must have been trying to fill up a whole period.'_

I finally finished it and took it up to the teacher. She looked surprised that I had finished it in 15 minutes but accepted it none the less.

'_Aw man! I still have like 45 minutes left of class.' _I groaned as I pulled out my IPod and started listening to my music.

45 minutes later everyone handed in their quiz and left the class because the bell had just rung.

"Hey Sakura lets go to the park across the street." exclaimed Ino who seemed happy that it was free period.

"Sure." I said as we walked out of the school building.

We all sat on a swing while the boys were off who knows where.

"So Sakura, why do you constantly move." asked Hinata.

"Um…because of my father's job." I said sadly.

"What does your father do?"

"Um…well…will you guys still be my friend if I tell you?" I asked rather nervous that I would lose all of the friends that I just made.

"Of course…why would we stop being your friend over your dad's job?" asked Tenten.

"I don't really know why myself, but it happens at every school so I guess I am just used to not having any friends for that reason." I stated while looking at the dirt that I was kicking with my feet.

"So are you going to tell us or are you going to wait until Christmas?" asked an impatient Ino.

"Hold your horses pig." I laughed.

"What did you just call me?!" yelled Ino.

"A pig." I stated.

The next thing that I knew, I was no longer on my swing but on the ground instead. Ino had tackled me and started yelling at me. "Oh it is on forehead girl."

I just glared at her. No one and I repeat NO ONE mocks my forehead.

"You should really watch what you say piggy…I don't like it when someone makes fun of my forehead but I will let it slide for now." I said as I flipped her off of me and sprinkled sand in her face.

"You did not just pour sand on my face…you are SO going to get it." She yelled as she jumped off the ground and chased me around the park.

Tenten and Hinata were seriously rolling in the sand laughing their heads off at us argue and chase each other around the park.

The guys came over laughing but then they stopped when they saw Ino and Sakura running around the park yelling at each other. They were running so fast that you could only see blurs.

They just had to ruin our fun by stopping us. Shikamaru had stopped Ino and Sasuke had stopped me.

"What are you girls doing?" asked Shikamaru.

Tenten and Hinata had managed to stop laughing and told them what had happened.

"They were calling each other names and then Sakura threw sand in Ino's face which caused the whole race." exclaimed Tenten as she stood up and dusted all of the sand off of her clothes and out of her hair. "Where were you guys?"

"Aha we were crashing Kakashi's class. We ran in and threw rice around the room and at the students and then we dumped 2 buckets of rice on Kakashi's head." explained Neji.

"Ah nice." laughed Sakura.

"Yea I know isn't it great!" laughed Naruto.

"Yup…by the way Sakura you never answered our question on where your father works." stated Hinata.

"Oh fine…he works in the Navy." I said hoping that they wouldn't call me the nickname that I absolutely dreaded.

"That is really cool…why did you think that we would stop being your friends just because of that?" asked Tenten.

"Well it happens at every school because no one wants to be friends with well 'Navy brats'." I explained sadly. "Anyways, we should head off to class."

"Yeah she is right." said Shikamaru.

As they all headed off to class, they all had their minds busy thinking about different things such as ramen, clouds, boys, Naruto, a pink haired girl, weapons, and a few other things. I am pretty sure that you can guess who is thinking of which object or person. We all split up to go to our separate classes.

The bell than rang once we entered the class and took our seats.

"Hey class. Today we have a new student as you all probably know. Sakura you can stay seated where you are and that will be your permanent seat for the year." said the teacher. "Today we are going to be talking about your parent's jobs and how often you see them." He said as he glanced around the class.

'_This isn't going to turn out well.' I thought sadly._

'_**Sheesh girl…just tell the truth…you have a wonderful group of friends that will not leave you over a stupid reason so who cares if the others tease you, it is not your fault.' said Inner Sakura. **_

'_Yeah I guess.' _

"Ok let us start with…" he said as he looked around the room, "Karin."

"Ugh what did you want us to say again?" she asked very snobby.

"What your parent's do for a living and how often you see them." He said very annoyed by her attitude.

"Ok…well my mother is a hairdresser and my father is a real estate agent. I see my mother every day and my father every day." she said as if she was the best person in the world.

"Ok now how about you Naruto?" he said relieved that the little bitch was done talking.

"My father is the manager of Ichiraku Ramen and my mother is a marine biologist. I see them both every day." He smiled and for once did not yell.

"That's great how about you Ami?"

"My mother is a stripper and my father is a bar tender and I see them every morning." she stated proudly which isn't really something to be proud of but oh well.

"Um…ok…let us see…how about…" Jiraiya continued with a bunch of other people that I didn't really know.

I came back to attention when I heard him asking Sasuke what his parents did.

"Hn…my father is in charge of the police station and my mother is a doctor. It depends on if they have a night shift or not." He said rather reluctantly.

"Ok what about you Hinata?"

"Well my father is the owner of the Hyuga Enterprise and owns a series of hotels and my mother is the manager of a daycare center. I see my mom every day and my father every 2 days unless he has a business trip." she said.

"Well that's nice…how about your parents Sakura?" he asked rather interested since he doesn't know much about her.

"Um…well my mother is a lawyer and my father is the executive officer of the USS Constellation. I see my mother quite a bit but I guess it depends on the case and then I see my father for a week every two months but that's if he isn't called back early." I said sadly but no one could notice besides my 3 friends.

"So in other words what does your father do?" asked Jiraiya a bit confused by the words that she used.

"He works in the Navy on the USS Constellation as second in command to the captain of the boat." I said slightly annoyed that I had to repeat myself.

"Ah…that's cool and you said you see him roughly for a week every two months? Wow! That ends up being 42 days a year or less. Now that is a change compared to everyone else seeing their parents every day." He said not knowing that his comment had deeply hurt me because it reminded me of how much I have missed out in life with living a military life.

He continued on with some other students and then assigned some homework and we were released for the day.

As we walked out of the class room Naruto spoke to me, "When you said your dad worked in the Navy I didn't think that he was second in command…that's awesome!"

"I guess…" I said as I continued to walk to my locker to get my stuff.

"Do you not like your dad being in the Navy?" asked Hinata.

"Hey Sasuke, do we have any homework in any of the classes?" I asked really trying to avoid the question.

"I will answer your question once you answer theirs." he said while smirking knowing full well what I was trying to do.

"Ugh fine its true I don't like it. I don't like the military life nor do I like being called a 'Navy brat'! It gets really annoying." I said as I started to walk a bit faster but they just matched my speed. Then Sasuke gave me another challenge that I just couldn't give up.

"You know that you will never be able to avoid these questions…we will just catch up to you." he smirked.

"Is that so?" I laughed as I sprinted down the hall just to crash into someone. I was expecting the pain for the second time today but found none…instead there were arms holding me up.

"Hello to you too Sakura." said Neji as he laughed. "What are you running from?"

"Hey Neji! Sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was going and I was running away from their questions." I laughed as he let go of my arms. "So how were your guys' classes?" I asked.

"They were as good as classes can get." laughed Ino as the other 3 agreed.

Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke finally caught up to the rest of the group because they thought that it would be wiser to walk.

"Hey GUYS GUESS WHAT!" yelled Naruto.

* * *

**So that is all for now...i hope that u enjoyed the chapter and i will try not to take as long to update but no promises cause i have two huge performances coming up! :) **

**Now if you will be ever so kind...press that purple button PLEASE!!! ;)**

**~colourfulgurl~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody...I know it has been a long time since i last posted but i was really busy with school and 2 musical productions to worry about but i should finally have more time to write because one of the preformaces are done. Anyways i hope u enjoy the chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of their characters but i do own Leigha and Lenny ;)**

"talking"

"talking on the phone"

**"person talking on the other end"**

**__**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

What Naruto?" asked Shikamaru.

"…I don't remember so let's go eat RAMEN!!!" he exclaimed so loudly that everyone looked over to our group.

"Fine but only if you shut up." exclaimed Ino.

"YAY!!" yelled Naruto as he grabbed Hinata by the wrist and ran out of the school with her dragging behind. "Come on guys we don't have all day!"

"Is he seriously ALWAYS like this?" I asked as I watched Naruto and his girlfriend running away or more like Naruto running and poor Hinata falling over her own feet.

"Unfortunately yes, so anyways how did you like your first day at Godaime High?" asked Tenten as we started following Naruto.

"It was much better than I ever expected so I would have to say pretty good." I exclaimed still surprised that I had made 7 friends in one day.

"Well that is good." said Neji as he glared at Naruto's back.

"Hey Sakura…what are you doing tonight?" asked Ino excitedly.

"Nothing." I said.

"Sweet…then we should have a sleepover at my house tonight. Your parents won't mind right?" asked Ino

"That is an awesome idea and no they won't. My mom probably won't even be home until 2 in the morning anyways." I stated as I thought over the exciting idea.

"We can go get your stuff after school and then we can all go off to Ino's." exclaimed Tenten.

"Ok good idea."

We finally reached our destination, which happened to be Ichiraku.

"Hello Naruto. What kind of ramen would you like today?" asked the waiter.

"I would like 3 bowls of Miso Ramen." exclaimed an excited blonde boy.

"Ok and what would the rest of you like?" he asked

"I will have a Pork Ramen, please." requested Hinata.

"I will have some Onigiri." said Sasuke.

"I will also have Onigiri." said Neji.

"I would like some Yakitori." announced Ino.

"I will just have some Tempura." yawned Shikamaru.

"May I please have a Hamubagu." exclaimed Tenten

"I will just have some dangos, please and thank you." I replied.

"Ok…I will be right back with your orders." said the waiter as he smiled and walked to the kitchen.

"So what are we all doing tonight?" asked Naruto.

"Well we girls are going to have a sleepover at my house and I have no clue what you guys are going to do." laughed Ino as she saw him pout.

"Why can't we come?" whined Naruto.

"Because it is a girls' only party." mocked Tenten with a huge grin on her face.

"Aw...you guys are so mean." said a sad Naruto.

"We know." said Hinata as she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

Everyone started laughing at Naruto's distress but then the food arrived and he cheered up fast.

When everyone finished their food, they all walked outside talking and laughing.

"Hey Sakura, where do you live?" asked Hinata who had been informed about the sleepover over their meal.

"Oh two or three blocks over." I exclaimed as I looked around at the surroundings.

"Ok then we can walk there and gather your stuff and do you have a car so we can drive to my house because I really don't feel like walking all over the city." explained Ino.

"Yeah we can take my car. So what are you guys going to do?" I asked as I looked over at the boys who were pushing Naruto off of the sidewalk.

"We are going over to Sasuke's mansion to hang out." exclaimed Naruto as he ran to hide behind Hinata's back.

"Cool." I said as I mentally laughed at Sasuke's tortured expression.

"Yea so we will probably be leaving you guys soon because Sasuke lives in the rich gated community which happens to be filled with extremely nice and humongous mansions." said Naruto proudly as if he owned the mansion when we all know that he doesn't.

"Well than bye because this is my turn so come on girls." laughed Sakura as the rest just gaped at her AGAIN!!!

"I take back the bye because this is the gated community that Sasuke lives in." gasped Naruto.

"Oh my god Sakura. How come you never told us that you lived in the gated community? That is like huge news." yelled Ino.

"I didn't think that it was important." I said as I walked through the gates. "Hey Lenny."

"Good evening Sakura. How was your first day of school?" asked the security guard at the gates of the gated community known as Lenny.

"Not bad. By chance has Leigha come by yet?"

"I am sorry but she has not." exclaimed Lenny.

"Ok thanks. Oh by chance can you please do me a favour?" I asked ever so sweetly.

"Sure."

"When my mom comes home tonight or tomorrow morning, can you tell her that I went to my friend's house for a sleepover?" I stated.

"Yes ma'am." laughed Lenny as he mock saluted me.

"Haha very funny." I glared at him.

"You are welcome oh and hello Sasuke. How are you today?"

"Hn."

"Well predicted answer. Anyways have fun at the sleepover that I presume will be at Ino Yamanaka's. Am I right?" he asked as he looked over at Ino.

"Yup." grinned an excited blonde haired girl. "We will."

"Well Bye Lenny." said Naruto as he skipped through the gates.

They walked down the street of the gated community and laughed at Naruto's look of amazement even though he has probably been here a million times.

"Man, you can never get used to these beautiful houses. Hey Sakura can we go to your house while you pack. I want to see your house because I have seen Teme's a billion times." begged Naruto.

"Yeah sure, it doesn't matter to me." I said as I turned up my driveway and walked towards the door.

Naruto stood in stupor for no apparent reason. "Wow your house is one of the best on the street along with Sasuke's."

I just ignored him as I opened the door and walked into the house.

Everyone followed in and dropped their stuff by the door.

I grabbed the house phone off of the charger and started to dial my sister's cell number as I walked up the stairs with everyone on my tail.

When I entered my huge room, I put the phone on speaker and then sat it on my desk.

"Who are you calling?" asked Hinata as she listened to the dial tone while I pulled out some clothes, accessories, and necessities for tonight and tomorrow and shoved them into by backpack along with whatever I would need for school tomorrow.

"My little sister." I said as I groaned when I got through to her voice mail.

"Damn Leigha PICK UP. I know that you are screening this call because you know full well how much I want to kill you so if you pick up the damn phone than I promise that I won't kill you tomorrow." I yelled into the receiver.

Everyone in the room winced at how loud I screamed so they were really happy when she picked up the phone.

"**Damn do you have to be so loud?! You are going to break my ear drums."**Leigha yelled back through the phone.

"Well we wouldn't have had a problem had you just picked up in the first place." I said.

"**Whatever. Now what the heck do you want?"** she asked annoyed beyond belief.

"First of all I would like to know where the heck you are." I angrily stated.

"**I am at a friend's house. Am I not allowed to have friends?"** she asked.

"Whatever and second of all, I won't be home tonight when you get home so just make sure that you are home before mom gets home. Ok?" I explained.

"**Sure sure whatever. Where are you going?"** she asked ever so annoying.

"I am going to a friend's house for a sleepover. Oh and by the way…don't think that you are going to get off the hook for screwing with my alarm clock this morning." I said as I smirked knowing that she would be angry since I said that she would get off the hook if she picked up her phone.

"**But you said…oh whatever bye."** Leigha said as she ever so kindly hung up on me.

I laughed in triumph as I knew that I had won this battle and it was now a tie. I just had to win a few more battles and I would win the war.

Everyone in the room looked at me like I was an alien and I just gave them a really sweet smile and said, "So now that all of you know how easily I get pissed and how I deal with it, you hopefully will know better than to cross me but some of you may not." At this comment I just looked at Naruto and noticed that everyone else had also looked at him, all knowing that he would be the first to cross her.

I started to laugh at him because he looked like he was a deer, stuck in the headlights of a speeding car, not knowing what the heck was going on.

"Anyways let us head to my car so we can go and gather all of your stuff and you guys can go have fun at Sasuke's." I said as I ran down the long staircase.

"Are you crazy? You just moved here a few days ago and you already have the courage to speed down the long and steep staircase!" laughed Ino as she and the rest of the gang walked down the stairs.

"You guys are SO slow." I commented as I pulled out my car keys, locked the door from the inside, and opened the garage door, double checking to make sure that I had the button to close the garage door.

"No…you are just too fast." said Tenten as they reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Whatever…come on." I said as I pushed them into the garage and then I pushed the boys out of the garage and the girls into my absolute favourite car. My treasure in life happens to be my cars and yes I know…you probably think that I am crazy that the one thing that I hold dearest in life are my cars but hey…I am a car person and some things will never change.

I own many cars such as my lovely red Ferrari F430 Spider, my black 2007 Cadillac Escalade, and my blue 2006 Mazda MX-5 Miata. Those three are just mine and then there is my mom's car but it isn't anywhere near as special as mine.

While the guys gaped at my cars from the outside of the garage, I just backed out of the garage and then pressed the button for it to close.

"Bye guys." I yelled out the window and we were off to get the other girls' stuff for the sleepover.

* * *

**Well I hope that you all enjoyed that chapter...i did it all today since i had time cause we had a snow day which is like extremely weird for April...i blame global warming cause i swear last week was the most beautiful warmest week ever for spring in my city and then it had to go and be ruined by a flipping snow blizzard that was colder than any real winter storm. and then the school filler secretary flipped on my friends mom that we werent supposed to leave school because classes werent cancelled but there was maybe a minium of 2 people in a class so we had to walk all the way back to the school in the cold storm just to be bored to tears in classes that did absolutely nothing. Okay im done ranting i just had to get that done and over with :) anyways i hope to get the next chapter up soon and it will probably be up sooner than expected due to these random snowstorms that are continuing all week. Maybe ill be lucky and it will be another snow day tommorow so i wont have to go to school!!! :D **

**now can everyone that read this chapter PLEASE press the purple button and review...it would make me really happy and maybe even encourage me to get the next chapter done in the next few days ;)**

**~colourfulgurl~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey again!! yes this is probably the fastest update yet :P but its a long weekend so i have time to write :D**

**Well anyways...enjoy the chapter**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Naruto (unfortunately) -_-**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

As I drove down the street I couldn't help but to laugh with the other girls at the guys' faces.

"Oh my god. That was awesome." exclaimed Ino. She was laughing so hard that she could have fallen out of her seat had she not been wearing her seat belt.

"Yeah I know what you mean. It was as if the boys have never seen a car in their life." laughed Tenten.

"The funny part was seeing Sasuke's face because he takes pride in his house and cars and tends to silently brag about it. So it was really funny to see him so shocked that someone else has just a good life as he does." exclaimed Hinata as she had a huge grin on her face.

"So Sakura, how come you have so many amazing cars?" asked an intrigued Tenten.

"Well they were all kind of gifts." I said sheepishly but when I looked in the mirror to see their reaction I wished I had not even bothered looking.

I never knew that I was SO FULL of surprises. I probably will end up giving my new friends a heart attack from all of the shock and surprise.

"Holy crap." They all said in unison.

"I wish my parents got me cool cars for my birthday." whined Ino.

"So how come they always give you cars?" asked Hinata.

"Well I adore cars so I guess they believe that if they give me a new car all the time then it will excuse them of their guilt of always moving and never being home." I said.

"Oh." They said.

"So whose place are we going to first?" I asked trying to change the topic.

"We can go to mine first. Its closer." said Hinata as she pointed out the way to her house.

"Ok."

When we finally got everything we needed and had arrived at Ino's house, we went up to her room and dropped our stuff on the floor.

"What time is it?" asked Tenten as she plopped down on Ino's bed.

"It is…7 o'clock." Ino exclaimed.

"Ok. I think we need to get some answers dear Sakura. We want to know exactly what you think about our school, people or should I say boys and the city." exclaimed Tenten as she smirked in delight at my look of discomfort.

"Yes indeed but let us put that on hold for a bit while I go get some snacks." explained Ino in delight.

"Ugh fine." I said but I was glad for the delay.

"Hey Hinata can you please come down and help me." yelled Ino from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming." She yelled back and left the room.

"So Sakura, are you prepared to answer 101 questions?" snickered Tenten.

"Hm…sure." I said.

"Well that's good because once Ino gets started on asking questions, she won't stop." enlightened Tenten.

"Well at least you warned me." I said as Ino and Hinata came walking back into the room.

"We are back." sang Ino while she plopped a bowl of popcorn and two bags of chips on the floor.

"How much food did you bring?" I asked rather astounded by the amount of food littering the floor.

There were two bags of chips, a bowl of popcorn, a case of pop, a bunch of candy, and even some chocolate.

"Just a little bit." She said as she plopped herself down onto her purple beanbag chair.

"Obviously you have a weird mind if you think that is just a little but okay whatever." I laughed as I lied back down on the floor.

"So where should we begin Ino?" asked Tenten as she propped her head up in her hands while eating popcorn.

"I think we should begin with the school." said Hinata as she reached across the floor for a can of Pepsi.

"That is a splendid idea because then we can save the best topic for last." laughed Ino.

"Wow Ino, who knew you had the brains to use big words such as 'splendid'." exclaimed Tenten as she mocked Ino.

"Oh shut your mouth. Anyways, Sakura, who do you think is the worst and best teacher?" asked Ino.

"Well obviously the worst would have to be Orochimaru and the best would be…Kakashi because he lets us do just about anything." I said.

"Haha yeah, we all have to agree with you on those choices." voiced Hinata.

"Okay next question. What is your favourite subject so far?" prompted Tenten.

"Um…Geography." I stated as I grabbed one of the chip bags.

"Why is that?" inquired Ino.

"Well because it is extremely easy. As you noticed I was done that quiz in 15 minutes and there were a hundred questions." I proclaimed.

"Yeah ok I see your point." uttered Ino.

"Ok let's change the subject from school to the town. What do you think of Konoha?" questioned Tenten.

"I don't really know because I haven't had time to tour the city, but what I have seen so far gives me the opinion that this city is a really nice and beautiful place to live in." I proclaimed. "Hey Hinata, can you please pass me a Cream Soda?"

"Yup." She said as she passed me the can of pop.

"Ok. Well maybe we should show you around the city this weekend." announced Ino.

"That would be fun so yeah we can do that Saturday." I exclaimed.

"Ok on to the new topic. What about the boys in our group…what do you think about them?" asked Ino who seemed to be seeking for answers.

"Ok well I would have to say that Shikamaru is lazy but strangely really smart. Naruto is very energetic, optimistic, and fun to be around. Neji is also smart and seems to be very protective of Hinata and then Sasuke is just an ass." I said as the girls laughed at how dead on I was. "They are also all hot but I do know that Hinata likes Naruto, Ino likes Shikamaru, and Tenten likes Neji." I told as I gave them all a knowing look while they all blushed.

"Is it seriously that obvious?!" pleaded Hinata as she drank the rest of her pop to hide her scarlet red face.

"To me it is…I think others are catching on too but the boys are still extremely oblivious." I explained and laughed as they all looked rather relieved to hear that the boys had no clue about their liking towards them.

"Anyways…since we have covered everything that we wanted to know, do you guys want to watch a movie?" asked Ino.

"Sure." We said and I was relieved to get out of answering more questions for the time being.

"What do you guys want to watch?" prompted Ino.

"What are the options?" requested Hinata.

"Ok the choices are Jumper, Prom Night, Eagle Eye, Lakeview Terrace, Twilight, Marley & Me, and Yes Man."

"I think we should watch Prom Night." I exclaimed and Tenten agreed with me.

"Sure…I don't mind as long as it won't keep me up all night because we still have school tomorrow." explained Hinata.

"Ok Prom Night it is." Ino said gleefully.

Ino put the DVD in and the movie began.

We watched the movie while eating all of the food that covered the floor but we all eventually fell asleep during the movie since by then it was pretty late.

Before I completely dozed off into slumber, I thought about everything that happened throughout the day and I had to say that it was one of the best days of my life and I couldn't be any happier that we moved to this city.

I eventually fell soundly asleep just waiting for the next day to begin so I could see what would happen tomorrow.

* * *

**Ok well I have to admit that seemed kind of short to me but I was having a writers block and well i kind of typed this all up during my business class today and a bit yesterday in school...so yea that is the only reason I really like business because im always done like 2 to 3 days sometimes weeks before the projects are done but seriously it doesnt take long to make a 10 slide powerpoint so as u can tell i have plenty of time to be bored to tears on the computer and u cant do a whole lot because of the stupid blocks that the school has on certain sites :'( **

**ANYWAYS...I would love it so much if u could all review...it would mean alot and thanks goes out to my good friend Angel and liliedove and itachimeri1989 for reviewing and adding this story to their favourites/alerts :D**

**colourfulgurl**


	6. Chapter 6

**Omg i am soo sorry for the really long update but at one point i didnt know what to do to change it from a normal highschool fic but when i did figure out (which didnt take long btw) i had absolutely NO TIME to write or post for that matter...since ive had this chapter done for a good 3 weeks but ive been too busy with my school's musical!! anyways i have to say this is probably the longest chapter i have ever written so i hope that makes up for it! :)**

"speaking"

_"thoughts" **(ugh nevermind...im pretty sure that u get the point! -_-')**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Naruto or Kelly Clarkson's song I Do Not Hook Up **

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

Have you ever wished that when you were asleep, that you could just keep on sleeping forever and that no one would ever wake you up or disturb you from your peaceful slumber?

Well that's what I wished for at this very moment, but unfortunately with my luck, things never turn out to be how I want them to be.

For in a few minutes I would be rudely awakened by my friends. I just didn't know how rudely I would be woken…

"AHH." I screamed and bolted up into sitting position as I felt the rush of the freezing ice cold water running down my face and soaking my pyjamas.

"Who the hell did that?!" I screamed as I glared at all 3 of my friends that were standing in front of me or more like two standing in front of me and one rolling on the ground laughing her head off in front of me.

Tenten and Hinata both instantly pointed down at the rolling Ino who happened to stop laughing when she felt my harsh glare burning a huge hole through her very being.

"Oh Sakura I didn't mean to do that, the bucket just slipped out of my hands. Don't hurt me." said Ino who was trying to get out of any harm that I would cause her for splashing me with water.

She slowly got up and started backing towards the door but then bolted out the door and down the stairs when I said one simple word…RUN.

I jumped off of the floor and chased her around the house for about 15 minutes until I heard Tenten and Hinata laughing at our soon to be misfortune.

"Hey you two…if you don't stop fooling around and go get ready right now then you are going to be extremely late for school." said Tenten as she moved towards the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Ah, how come you didn't stop us earlier?!" We both screamed at her as we sped up the stairs while pushing each other out of the way.

"Well you guys seemed to be having fun so it must have slipped my mind." laughed Tenten.

"Yeah right." yelled Ino as she ran into her closet of no return.

Ino and I finally came back down stairs after going through 10 million choices of clothing and accessories.

Ino ended up wearing a mesh top with a white jacket over top that went to the middle of her stomach and green short shorts. Her hair was pulled back into a half up half down ponytail with her bangs pulled back into the ponytail, but her side bangs were framing her face. Her make-up just consisted of black mascara.

Hinata was wearing a purple off the shoulder shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She had her hair pulled up in a high ponytail tied with a yellow ribbon. Her make-up consisted of purple eye shadow and pink lip gloss.

Tenten was wearing a red tank top and black short shorts. Her hair was up in her usual buns and her make-up consisted of black mascara and silver eye shadow.

I was wearing an emerald green tube top that tied around my neck and a pale green flowing skirt that came about 3 inches above my knees. I had my hair down with a blue Carnation flower pinned in it. My make-up consisted of black mascara and eyeliner and light pink lip gloss.

Ino and I both gobbled down a plate of yummy eggs that Hinata had made for us and bolted out the door to my awaiting Escalade with Hinata and Tenten already seated in the back seat.

I got into the front seat and started to back out of Ino's driveway.

I eventually pulled up into the school parking lot and parked beside Sasuke's car or so the girls said.

We found all of the guys sitting around over by the big cherry blossom tree.

"You girls look really pretty today." exclaimed Naruto as he jumped off of the tree branch.

"Thanks." We all said in unison. As soon as we said that we burst out laughing due to us thinking on the same wave length.

"So how was the sleepover?" asked Shikamaru as he yawned and reclined his head back onto the grass.

"It was amazing…we got to learn some interesting facts about Sakura plus we pigged out on junk food while watching Prom Night." announced Ino as she bounced around excitedly for no apparent reason.

"Well that's good…so what are we going to do today?" Neji asked as he glanced at everyone in the group while resting his back against the tree trunk.

"I think we should…ok I have no clue." laughed Tenten as she came up short with no ideas what so ever.

"Why don't we go to the beach? It is nice and sunny plus I heard that there are going to be some pretty big waves later on today."

"That is an awesome idea Hinata." I praised her as she looked really happy that we liked her idea.

"Ok so after school, we will go and gather our stuff and then spend the rest of the evening at the beach." explained Sasuke.

Everyone agreed but then went off to their classes for the warning bell had just rung and they did not want to be late even though their teacher was always late.

********************************Time Skip*******4 pm***********************

We ended up going to Sapphire Beach and Resort which is the most beautiful beach ever. There were many people on the beach but the majority of them were tourists hence the resort.

Like I said, it is a beautiful beach. The sand is a huge sparkling mass covering the beach and the water was bright blue crystal and clear. There were even a bunch of palm trees surrounding the beach, although no one knows how they actually got there. There were two volleyball nets set up farther down the beach and many reclining beach chairs set up. The beach was also littered with a lot of beach towels and other stuff that belongs to the tourists. There were also some really cool activities to do such as scuba diving, snorkelling, or even sailing, but all of these activities cost a lot of money.

I was amazed beyond belief. I have lived practically all over the world, yet I have never come across a beach so beautiful. The most beautiful beach that I had ever seen, before this one, was in Vancouver, British Columbia at our cottage, but now I can't even say that anymore because this beach beats it by a long shot.

The guys grabbed a bunch of chairs as we girls went to go change into our bathing suits.

We finally came out and the guys were in major shock.

Ino was wearing a purple bikini, with small pink hearts on it, and light blue flip flops. She had her hair down with the bangs on her left side pinned back with a bobby pin.

Tenten was wearing a solid orange bikini and brown flip flops. Her hair was oddly not in the normal buns but instead in a pony tail.

Hinata was wearing a blue and white one piece. I don't really like one piece's, but she looked absolutely stunning in it. She was also wearing a pair of black flip flops and her hair was down.

I was wearing a white bikini covered in rainbow polka dots with white flip flops and I had my hair up in a high pony tail.

"You girls look amazing once again." commented Shikamaru who for once was not resting or sleeping.

"You guys look pretty good yourselves." announced Ino as she looked at each of them and then put her stuff on one of the chairs.

Shikamaru was wearing green swim shorts and had been wearing brown sandals but had kicked them off earlier on.

Neji was wearing navy blue swim shorts and white sandals.

Naruto for once was not wearing orange but unfortunately he was still wearing a neon colour. He was wearing bright yellow swim shorts and yellow sandals.

Sasuke was wearing black swim shorts with navy blue, which could almost be classified as black, sandals.

"Well let's not just stand here all day, let's go swimming!" yelled Naruto as he jumped into the air and then ran off into the sunset. I am just joking about the sunset but he did go running into the cold blue water that made up the ocean.

"For once he is right." laughed Ino as she dragged Shikamaru towards the water with Hinata in tow and Tenten and Neji not too far away.

"Are you coming Sasuke?" I asked as I started to walk towards the water which happened to be relatively close to where we had set all of our stuff down.

When I didn't hear a reply, I just kept on walking thinking that he wasn't going to join in on the fun. Mind you, rarely ever am I correct when it comes to assuming what Sasuke Uchiha does so I was in for quite a surprise.

I walked down the dock but when I reached the edge I hesitated because the water looked really cold and what do you know, I was right.

It was really cold and I knew that because Sasuke had come up behind me and jumped into the water while pulling me in with him.

As I resurfaced from underneath the water I glared at Sasuke and yelled, "I am going to KILL you Uchiha, so you better start running!"

"Yeah right, like you could ever catch me." He said as he smirked thinking that he had won but oh boy was he in for a surprise.

"You want to bet?" I asked as I tackled him and unfortunately made us both go underwater.

We eventually came up out of the water, gasping for air and spitting out water.

As I was rubbing the water out of my eyes, I felt another burst of cold water but this time it was in the form of a huge wave.

I was finally able to see again so I glared at the offending person but was I ever surprised to find out that it wasn't just one person but instead many people.

All of my friends had gained up on Sasuke and me and decided to drown us.

Naruto started laughing but ended up drinking a huge mouthful of salty ocean water.

Thus the water fight began, leaving everyone soaked from head to toe. And to think that the only ones to completely go under water were Sasuke and I is amazing since everyone looked like they had spent an eternity under water.

We eventually became too exhausted to stay in the water, so we went back up to our towels and dried off.

"What do you guys want to do now?" asked Naruto.

"How about a game of beach soccer?" asked Tenten.

"That sounds fun so let's go play." I said

"You guys can. Hinata and I are going to stay right here and watch over our stuff while we relax in the Sun." announced Ino.

"Suit yourself. So who are the teams?" I asked.

"I think it should be Sasuke, Sakura, and Shikamaru versus Naruto, Tenten and I." announced Neji as he scanned over the faces of who was playing.

"Great idea." said Naruto as he ran over to one side of the sand field.

Therefore the game of soccer began and who would believe that the boys are SO competitive. Ok so maybe everyone did know that they were competitive but oh well I felt like saying that.

So that was how the whole game went with them hogging the ball or pushing each other over or something like that but all in all it was rather funny to watch. Neji's team won so Tenten and I just sat on the sand while the guys played another game.

_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow_

_So if you want me, I don't come cheap_

_Keep your hand in my hand,_

_Your heart on your sleeve_

_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep_

_Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight_

_To say goodnight_

Sakura, your phone is ringing." yelled Ino as my ring tone 'I Do Not Hook Up' started playing.

"Thanks." I yelled back as I ran up to my bag and grabbed my phone.

"Hello?" I asked as I answered my phone.

"**Hello. Is this Sakura Haruno?"** replied the mysterious caller.

"Yes, may I ask who this is calling?" I curiously asked since I had no clue who it could possibly be.

"**This is Shane Evans, the chief of police."**He said. **"I would like to know how I can possibly get hold of your parents."**

"You won't be able to…my mom never leaves her phone on and she is always busy and my father is in the Navy so you won't be able to contact him." I said. "Why do you want to know? Is there something wrong?"

"**Are you able to pick up your sister from the police station and maybe answer a few questions?"**

"What did she do?!" I shrieked.

"**She didn't do anything but there was supposedly a man that had been following her for 7 blocks from school and she is really freaked out."**

At that point I almost dropped my phone just thinking about some creepy guy stalking my little sister.

"Yes…I can do that. I will be there soon." I said as we both said our good-byes and hung up.

I stared off into the distance and I am pretty sure that I looked like I had seen a ghost because everyone came rushing over worried and demanding to know what was wrong.

"Hey guys, I have got to go." I said still dazed but managed to speak my thoughts.

"Sakura who was that on the phone, what did they want, what is going on, answer me!" asked a frantic Tenten as she grabbed my shoulders and shook me on every single word that she said.

"I have to go pick up my sister from the police station because some guy was following her after school. I said as I started to gather my stuff.

"Oh my god that is creepy. Ok well then I guess we will see you tomorrow at school." said Ino as the rest all said bye and I started walking towards my car.

"_I hope Leigha is all right." _I thought worriedly as I placed my stuff in the trunk and hopped into the car.

* * *

**Ok so I will admit that this isnt one of the best chapters that i have ever written but i also wrote all of these scenes at diferent times without knowing exactly what i had written before since i wrote 3/4 of this chapter in a few of my music classes, english classes and geography classes and business classes...u know what we will just say all of my classes this semester :P anyways Saphire Beach and Resort is a real beach (and it is by FAR the BEST beach i HAVE EVER seen) in St Thomas (aka a Carribean island) ok so im quite surprised that i got this uploaded today due to the fact that tonight is the opening night for my school's musical and ugh i have to leave in 1hr and 30 mins....this is gonna be a disaster but anyways due to the musical being tonight, friday, and saturday i have no clue wen ill be able to work on the next chapter because i need to catch up on my sleep and get rid of this terrible cold (i have no clue how im supposed to sing when im loosing my voice -_-) oh well ill try my hardest to update faster and i hope that u all enjoyed this chapter so now u can please an thank u press the ....REVIEW BUTTON!!!! XD luv to all the readers ;)**

**colourfulgurl**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok i am FINALLY back and I do know that it took me forever to update but ive been kind of busy along with losing inspiration....i know this is really short but i decided that I might as well post something up since after today i wont be able to until summer holidays which is for me after my 2nd exam on June 23. I wont be able to even think about writing a new chapter for next few weeks because i need to start studying for my English and Geography exam plus my Music test/exam which is all in less than 2 weeks...ugh im so not prepared! :( well anyways i hope you all enjoy this chapter even if it is much smaller than the usual! :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

My mind was going astray as I pulled into the parking lot and I am quite surprised that I was even able to drive here without problems.

I walked into the police station and was greeted by the secretary.

"How can I help you this evening miss?" asked the polite secretary.

"I am here to pick up my sister and answer any of Mr. Evans' questions." I said.

"Ok just walk down that hallway and it's the office at the end of the hall." She said as she pointed down one of many hallways.

"Thanks." I appreciatively said as I walked away from the desk and down the hallway that she pointed to.

When I finally reached the door, I knocked and entered when I heard the welcoming 'come in' from the other side of the oak door.

"I presume you are Sakura Haruno?" said Mr. Evans

"Yes you are correct." I said as I stood rather awkwardly in the doorway.

"Good. Please take a seat my dear." He said and I gladly accepted and took the seat in front of the desk.

"So where is my sister? Is she ok?" I asked or more so rambled for I was worried for my little sis and I didn't see her.

"Don't worry. She is a little shaken up but besides that she is fine. At this moment she is with one of my co-workers trying to figure out more about what happened and who the guy was." exclaimed Mr. Evans as he reassured me that my sister was no longer in danger or so I hoped.

"Ok so what do you want to ask me?" I asked him as I relaxed a bit.

"First of all, I need to know if your parents have any enemies that would want to ruin your family." He said as he grabbed a pad of paper and a pen.

"Umm…I have no clue. My mom probably has quite a few since she is a lawyer but I don't know about my dad because I rarely ever see him."

"Ok, on a scale of 1 to 10, 1 being the lowest and 10 being the highest, how often are you and your sister home alone?"

"I would have to definitely say a 9." I said without hesitation because it is quite obvious to anybody that knows me personally that my parents are NEVER home.

"Wow that isn't really good for the situation that was brought up as of today." He said very unsure of what to say or do next.

"Why is there something wrong that you haven't told me about yet?" I asked getting anxious that it wasn't just some random person that was being stupid and thought it would be funny to stalk a kid.

"Well no it is just that if this guy continues to follow you guys around then there is no one at home to protect you or look after you. So I am going to recommend not staying out so late and don't go anywhere by yourself even if that means having to drag your sister with you to your friends house or having to pick her up after school just make sure that you are with a friend at all times. Preferably a big group of people will make things slightly better." He explained and ordered as he looked curiously through an adjoining door. It was probably the room where the other police officer and Leigha were. "Oh and another thing I would like to know is how well is your security system and where do you live."

"Ok that is easy to do and umm…I don't know what kind of system it is but I do know that it is a really good system. It went off on me the first day we moved there because I opened the main door from the inside without unarming the alarm because I didn't know the code. Anyways I live in the gated community of Fairview Paradise." I stated as I answered his questions.

"Okay, I think that is all of my questions. Here is my business card in case anything comes up or something happens and I am pretty sure that you are free to go anytime soon." He said as he handed me the card and walked into the other room to see how things were going on in there.

Leigha and I were finally able to leave the police station and she was still a bit scared so we went straight home watched a bit of TV and some movies and then we went off to bed for by then it was rather late and the next day was still a school day, unfortunately.

* * *

**OK so what do you think? yes i know it was really short but don't blame me for that but i would like to know what everyone thinks of this whole story in general so if everyone could kindly review then the next chapter might even be up sooner then i think i can. that is true because this chapter probably would either not exist yet or just not be posted for a while had it not been for the most recent review from an anonymous reviewer that went by the name Sakurulz! since she totally reminded me about my story that i sadly neglected...mind you this story wouldnt have existed without any of my readers and reviewers :D so PLEASE review!!! ;)**

**Jessi-chan :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone...I am trully sorry for the wait...it was much longer than i expected. i was stressed about my exams and then i was doing a bunch of odd jobs for my mother's work and mind you i should be getting payed exceptionally well due to it taking a whole fricken 2 weeks. anyways and with canada day and other things going on i didnt have much time to write along with me becoming extremely angry and sad for days because i misplaced the paper that had the whole plot to this story written down on...so i had to retype/think of that and now i am posting this before i become busy again. ok i know u dont want to hear about my excuses or life so here is the story...ENJOY!!! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Naruto even if I want to really badly! :(**

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

The rest of the week had passed by surprisingly fast and I have to thank my wonderful friends for that. If I didn't have this awesome group of friends then I would be dreading the whole week due to it still being my first week in a new town and a new school.

Leigha seemed to have calmed down over the week and was spending her time from after school until 9 o' clock at a friend's house until I came to pick her up. She might have calmed down but to me she still looked very nervous although not as much as the first two days, mind you no one else noticed except for me.

It is now Saturday and the girls and I are going to spend the day touring the city.

We are going to meet up at the park at 10 o' clock, or at least that was the decision that was made before I had to go pick up my sister.

As I was preparing for a long day, I decided to step out onto my balcony and just admire the beauty of nature on a nice, warm, spring day.

The sun was shining brightly upon the earth while warming the atmosphere to the perfect temperature. It wasn't too hot and it wasn't too cold, it was just right. There was a soothing, cool breeze that blew about, swaying the trees and the flowers. The sky was a really pretty blue with white puffy clouds floating around just about everywhere. Let's just say it was definitely the perfect cloud watching day for our lazy bum of a friend, Shikamaru.

I looked over at the pond in the back yard and was amazed to see the reflection of the flowers and the clear blue water sparkling as the sun touched its surface. It looked really pretty and I couldn't take my eyes off of it.

After about 7 minutes of admiring the lovely world around me, I walked back into my room while shutting the big glass doors and grabbing my purse.

I walked down the stairs after remembering that Leigha had gone to a friend's house earlier on and that I would have to pick her up later tonight unless she decided to sleep over there. I wished it was the latter because I was wasting a lot of gas having to go all the way across town to pick her up every single night.

When I stepped out of the house, I saw Sasuke walking passed my house. Of course I had decided to walk instead of drive since it was such a beautiful day and there would be no point in wasting more gas and polluting the air if it was only a 20 minute walk from my house to the park.

I locked the door and ran down the driveway to catch up with Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke." I greeted as I walked in step with him.

"Hey Sakura." He replied.

I thought this was going to be a long walk because Sasuke never talks but…..wait a second….did he just greet me back. Oh my god, Sasuke spoke something other than 'hm'! It is a huge miracle. While I was processing that I had stared at him with my mouth wide open. Now I must have looked like an idiot because he was kind of staring at me but that thought changed when once again he said a VERY shocking thing.

"You look pretty today." Sasuke said as he then quickly stared at the road in front of him with his hands jammed into his pockets.

As shocked as I was, I closed my mouth and thanked him because for one, it's not every day that you hear Sasuke Uchiha speak nether the less say a compliment and two, I felt and probably looked like a total idiot.

Today I was wearing a really cute brown mini pleated skirt with the waistband covered in pink flowers and a pink tube top covered in brown flowers. The tube top was showing about an inch or two of skin, thus allowing my bellybutton to show. My hair was down and slightly curly with a small, light purple bow pulling back my bangs on the right side of my face and I was also wearing a pair of white flip flops.

We continued to walk down the sidewalk when I saw my mother's silver Zap-X Crossover SUV drove by and up into the driveway. Then I realized that she hadn't been home at all that week ever since we moved in and that she knew nothing about the little incident. I would have to tell her everything later.

As I was looking back, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking so when I turned back around I ended up crashing into Sasuke's back. How that happened I have no clue but one minute I was beside him and the next minute I crash into his back and we are stumbling to the ground.

I lifted my face off of a chest that somehow had turned around mid-fall to hold on tightly to my waist to stop me from getting hurt. I blushed as I looked at his face that looked somewhat annoyed but it was also smirking at the same time.

When I tried to get up I realized that I was unable to because he still had his arms wound tightly around me.

"You know you can let go of me now." I said rather embarrassed about the event that had occurred.

"Now why would I do that?" he laughed as I frowned.

"Because I…"

"What are you guys doing?" interrupted Naruto as the whole gang was standing there with their mouths hanging open or for Neji and Shikamaru just a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Sasuke released his hands and I stood up even more embarrassed that everyone had found us in that position.

"So where all are we going today?" I asked trying to make everyone forget what had just happened.

"Well…I don't really know. Maybe we should just show you around the area first and then we can decide what we want to do." Exclaimed Ino who had already forgotten what she had seen earlier.

"Ok fine…lead the way." I laughed as she bounced up to Shikamaru and started to drag him and then the fight began.

"How troublesome. You know you don't need to drag me I can walk on my own." He sighed as he continued to be pulled by the blonde.

"Stop saying that and no you can't. You always end up lagging behind because you are either too lazy or off in some sort of dream like state." She said ticked off at him as she yanked painfully on his arm again.

"Ouch stop that you troublesome woman. You are going to break my arm off." He complained as he looked up at the big white puffy clouds. What a surprise there. Did I not tell you that it was a Shikamaru kind of day?

Ino shrieked and their petty argument and squabbling continued.

Some of us were laughing at them while some were just getting extremely annoyed.

"Will you two just shut the hell up!" freaked Tenten as she stormed up to them and hit both of them on the head.

"Fine, but you didn't need to hit me." She whined as she glared at Shikamaru for getting her into trouble.

He just mumbled something that no one heard but I am pretty sure we knew what he was complaining about.

Everything was normal after that. Well as normal as it could possibly get with this group of people.

Suddenly I had the feeling that we were being followed or watched or something and it really freaked me out.

"Guys, is it just me or does anyone else feel like someone is following us?" I asked worriedly and everyone just gave me a worried look because usually people are just paranoid but with my sister's incident and all this was one feeling not to mess around with and ignore.

"I am surprised that you caught onto that. Something has been following us for about 10 minutes now." said Neji as Sasuke nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

**Wow...I just realized that this was still short but I hope that you still liked it and i will try extremely hard to post the next one next week but i dont know how well that will go because Bayfest is this weekend and next weekend and im working in the handicapped parking so lets just say ill be working more than 40 hours in 5 days...yeah i know crazy...too bad im already done by hours...looks like ill have a lot of community hours ;) anyways please review and it will help me decide whether i update next week or not... mind u i probably will just to avoid a GG who will call me a hypocrite for telling her to use her time wisely when i dont .... oh well REVIEWS PLEASE!!! :) **

**~Jessi-chan ~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, im BACK!! :D Okay...i have made one of the biggest accomplishments for this story...and that is posting this chapter within a week from the last one and that makes me happy...anyways i dont exactly know how well this chapter actually turned out due to typing it late at night and around my busy schedule but it happened...on that note i realized when looking back further into the story for something I realized that i had made a small mistake...its nothing too big but it had to be figured out and clarified before i continued with the story or it might just confuse u like it confused me just trying to fix it. so as u all know in chapter 3 sasuke said that his father was in charge of the police station but then in chapter 6 i sid that the chief of police was Shane Evans. well i have now made where yes Sasuke's dad is in charge of the police station as in he owns/is manager sort of thing but then he is also a chief of police but in a different division then Shane is. Shane is the chief of police for the everyday stuff and Fugaku will be the chief of police for the tragedies and big time stuff **

**I really hope that didnt confuse u more but instead made u understand...some people are probably wondering y i wasted time to even bother saying that since only Shane is in the story but Fugaku will be in it so u guys really had to understand this concept :) Anyways I shall not waste any more prescious time talking so on with the story**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto in the least bit...even if I really wanted to :(**

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

"What?! You have known about this the whole time and you guys didn't tell us?" exclaimed Ino as she was looking around wildly.

"Well any smart person would realize that it's better to not tell you guys because you would do exactly what you're doing now. Freaking out and practically telling whoever is following us that he has been discovered." stated Shikamaru as he yawned and tried to calm Ino down.

"Well at least I know that I am not paranoid. So what are we going to do about it?" asked Sakura.

"We will just continue to do what we were doing and pretend he isn't there but if it gets worse we might just have to go to the police station." explained Sasuke as he continued to walk down the road.

"It probably won't be all that easy but okay, if you say so." I said uneasily as I followed the rest of my friends.

"So Sakura, are you ready for the track meet next Thursday?" asked Tenten.

"Oh man. I totally forgot about that. Yeah I am as ready as I will ever be. Suna's track team is extremely terrible and easy to beat. The only good runners at that school would be Gaara and Suigetsu and they are both full of themselves so they won't be too hard to defeat. Besides I am really looking forward to seeing their faces when I defeat them and when I shove their words and my misery right back into their faces." I laughed as I thought of their pain and I think I kind of scared my friends because they were all slowly backing away from me.

"What words did they say for you to want to shove them in their faces?" asked a curious Hinata since she was the only one brave enough to fear my wrath.

"Oh, well they said that they didn't need me to win the track meets, and that I was just some stupid slut who should run off and never return because no one liked me. Therefore, since those two were the leaders of the school everything they said went, so all of my friends turned on me and I left. I was sick of people ridiculing me, calling me a slut and worse, and not being my friend just because the two guys had told everyone not to be." I said as I was reminiscing the two players that had ruined my life in Suna.

"Wait a second, I remember you mentioning Gaara being your ex-boyfriend but you never mentioned Suigetsu." exclaimed Ino as she all of a suddenly looked serious for once in her life.

"Well I didn't really think it was all that important and because that is where I got my reputation of being a slut from. Suigetsu apparently just wanted me so he could add another girl to his extremely long list of girls and that hurt but I got over it and I thought Gaara was better than Suigetsu because he was actually nice to me and our dating had lasted longer, but of course I was wrong. He was cheating on me practically the whole time that we were going out." I sighed as all of this came back to my memory.

"Oh." was all that the girls could say as the guys looked at me pitifully.

"Man, I don't need your pity guys. So please stop staring at me." I said as I glared at the guys and well the girls too.

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked while trying to change the subject.

"We can….."

I stopped listening to whoever was speaking when I could have sworn I heard the quiet sound of clicking. The sound sounded extremely familiar like I had heard it before but I just couldn't place it to any object. Wait a second, I had heard this sound almost all day. Now that I think about it, I had heard it ever since I ran into Sasuke but I didn't think much of it.

'Where have I heard that noise before?' I thought and thought but it just wouldn't come to me.

I froze up instantly when I finally attached that sound to an object.

That sound could have only been made by a…digital camera.

"Sakura…Hello… Earth to Sakura!" emphasized Ino as she wildly waved her hands in my face.

"Um, guys I think we should head to the police station right now." I whispered urgently while silently freaking out.

"Why?" asked Sasuke as he backed up so he could hear everything that Sakura had to say.

"Well you know how we are being followed, right?" I asked getting freaked out by the minute.

"Yes of course. How could we possibly forget something as big as that?" exclaimed Neji.

I guess no one had a clue as to what I was trying to say since by the looks of things no one has heard the camera yet.

"I think that person is taking a lot of photos of us." I whispered close to panicking. "I have heard the clicking of a camera ever since I met up with Sasuke but…"

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?!" loudly whispered Ino.

"I didn't really think about it. I guess I was too shocked that Sasuke had spoken more than the usual and then I forgot about it until I heard the sound again." I was so close to crying that it wasn't even funny and it didn't help that everyone was staring at me. I can't handle this kind of stress.

"It's fine Sakura. It was not your fault. Ok so let's start walking towards the police station. Luckily it is only a few more blocks away." comforted Sasuke as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder as a few tears started to drip down my face.

He helped me walk even though I felt like it would be so much better to fall on the ground and just cry, but I continued on just because Sasuke was going out of his comfort zone to help me feel better. It actually felt good to know that you have a large group of friends that will always be there for you even if times are getting hard or just downright scary.

We finally arrived at the police station and my very few tears had dried up awhile ago and I was feeling much better with all of my friends with me.

We walked up to the front desk and Sasuke asked to speak with Mr. Evans.

"Why of course you can Sasuke-san but I am rather surprised that you do not wish to speak with your father." said the cheerful receptionist as she dialled a number.

"Yeah well he is of no need in this situation so there is no point in interrupting whatever he is doing." explained Sasuke

"Fair enough, you may now go to his office for he is ready to see you." She said as she pointed to the door that seemed so familiar to me from my last visit.

We walked down the hall and knocked on the door just to walk into the room when he opened the door.

"So what is it that happened to cause all of you to come down to my office?" he asked in a rather business like voice.

"Well you told Sakura to come and see you whenever something happens and well something happened. I will let Sakura explain." said Sasuke.

"Ok, Sakura tell me what happened." He stated.

"Well we were just walking around the city because they were going to show me where everything was and such but then we felt like we were being followed. We continued to walk and we had decided that we would only come to the police if it continued or if it got worse but then I started to pay attention to this sound that I had been hearing all day and I recognized it to be that of a camera's. So yeah I have reason to believe that whoever is following us is taking pictures of us and it is really creeping me out." I spilled out all in one breath hoping that he understood at least one word that I had said.

"Ah…well if that is the case then we really do have a problem but it also might not be what you think it is and could just be part of your mind over exaggerating things due to stress." Mr Evans said as he wrote down some stuff.

"You don't think that this could somehow be connected to my little sister and that creep that was stalking her, do you?" I asked rather hesitantly at first still thinking through my thought.

"There is a good possibility that they could be connected but the chances of that are very slim. For all we know this could just be a coincidence that happened to come up around the same time that your little sister was followed home." He said doubtfully as he closed his notebook.

It sounded as if he was either trying to tell himself that it wasn't true or he was just trying to make me relax but either way I didn't believe a thing he just said about it being a coincidence and I don't' think the others did either.

"Ok so what should we do now?" I asked as if expecting him to tell us another lie about what is going on.

"Well you should all head home and stay home for the night." He said as he got up from his seat. "Oh and don't forget to call me or come to my office at any time if anything else ever happens."

"Ok we will do that and I won't forget." I sighed as I realized that my day of touring the city and hanging with my friends has officially come to an end.

We walked out of the office and into the street where we all decided to voice our thoughts.

"So are we actually going to go home?" asked a sad Ino as her thoughts of a beautiful fun filled day were starting to disappear.

"Well I think we should but I really don't want to because that means that I have to be in a huge house by myself with a creepy stalker guy that is following Leigha and more than likely now following me and taking pictures." I said as I frowned just thinking about how this is so obviously connected to Leigha.

"I think we should have another sleepover but with all of us and at your house. That way we can still have fun, hang out, stay safe, and protect your little sister." exclaimed Hinata.

Everyone just stared at her.

"Well we don't have to. It was just an idea that came to my head." She said as she stared at the ground embarrassed by all of the attention.

"That is an excellent idea Hinata. How do you come up with all of these amazing ideas? So are you up to it Sakura?" asked Tenten as she looked around the group getting a whole bunch of agreed nods.

"Sure that sounds like a lot of fun." I said and smiled as I then realized that nothing would bring my happiness down at this moment.

"Ok great. Do we need to pick up Leigha or something?" asked an ecstatic Naruto who was literally jumping for joy.

"No Naruto, her friend's father is supposed to bring her home tonight." I laughed as he started to argue with Sasuke over how Naruto is such an idiot.

"Ok so let's get going." exclaimed Tenten and Ino together.

And thus the craziest, most fun filled night of our lives began and I don't mean creepy stalker crazy I mean a house full of whacky friends crazy.

* * *

**Ok so how was it? Please do tell me in a review cause i want to get more reviews....sooner or later im going to start asking for a certain amount of reviews before i update and i really dont want to do that but if i must then i just might :) so yeah I have to work 2 more night of bayfest on friday and saturday but i totally wont mind cause it is Tim McGraw on friday and Brad Paisely on Saturday...oh yeah SO MUCH better than last weekends bands...last weekend we had the Counting Crows on thursday (no offence but they really sucked) Kiss on friday (they were really amazing with their fireworks and fire and Paul even came out into the crowds which I must say they were SOLD OUT as in JAM PACKED i had to direct the traffic and i could barely see the cars due to the people walking past me) and then of course on saturday was the Stone Temple Pilots with Our Lady Peace as their featuring band and 2 other opening bands ( i have never heard of them but they also sucked) ANYWAYS so as u can see i will still be busy so the more reviews i get the happier i will be and the faster i will update whether i am busy or not :D**

**Jessi-Chan ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone!!! OMG I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY!!! it took SOO MUCH longer than I expected to write and I was being called left right and center to do things and my parents booked a week at a campground up in Tobemory so I was away from the computer so I couldn't even post this as soon as I wished I could. Man I am so disapointed with myself that its not even cool. :( Anyways I had big plans for this chapter but when it came to it...well lets just say that i kept getting of track or inserting stuff that was needed but wasnt and i never got to the stuff that I wanted to and it had become to long and it was taking too long for me to continue writing this chapter without losing interest in writing it. So i have made it a 2-parted chapter in a sense...:D Hopefully I will have that chapter out before I start school (Sept 1st. AH i hate how they moved the date up by a week!!! :)**

**Well enjoy the chapter**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own Naruto or any of the other characters.....even if i wished really really hard ;)**

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

It was a rather long walk back to my house but time seemed to speed by while we were laughing at Naruto's stupidity and Ino and Shikamaru's petty arguments. We eventually arrived at the house with the creepy feeling of being followed nearly at the back of our minds.

As I unlocked the door, I asked my friends, "So what should we do for the rest of the night? Leigha is supposed to be dropped off at 8 o'clock tonight so that leaves us with 4 hours before she arrives."

"We have got to play Truth or Dare and everyone is going to play." threatened Ino leaving no room for discussion as she walked into the house and plopped down onto the love seat.

Some of the guys grumbled while Tenten and I just laughed.

Ino could be really scary at times if she did not get her way so it was best to do everything that she tells you to do or be prepared to face the consequences. Yes she could be demanding, but she would not be the same person that we love if she wasn't.

Everyone found a place to sit and get comfortable while I made sure that all of the doors were locked.

Hinata was sitting next to Naruto on one of the love seats while Shikamaru had sat down sleepily next to Ino on the other love seat. Tenten was propped up against the armrest on the couch while her feet were outstretched so in total her body took up 2 of the 3 cushions leaving Neji with one cushion and her feet in his side. Sasuke was sitting in the chair and since there was no other seats available I sat on the ground which with my luck happened to be near his feet. Not that I have a problem being next to him, it's just that everyone else seemed to secretly like each other and I didn't want to intrude so Sasuke seemed the best option.

When I had come back into the room, Naruto and Ino were having a really loud argument and at first I had no clue what it was about but after a few minutes I discovered that it was about who was the dumber blonde. Personally, I have to say that this argument had to have been the most stupid fight they have ever had.

As I was about to interrupt them, I heard the turning of the doorknob and then the constant ringing of the doorbell.

Everyone became really quite and froze what they were doing to stare at the door as if it would burst open at any minute.

The continuous ringing stopped and then there was loud banging on the door.

"Sakura, you better open up this door right not or I will find a way to strangle you when you are sleeping." yelled the person banging on the door.

I started to laugh at all of my friends faces as I got up from my spot on the floor to open the door.

"You guys should see your faces, they are hilarious." I laughed.

"I don't think this is a laughing matter and I definitely don't think that you should answer the door." said Ino.

"Why not Ino, it's just my sister." I said as I opened the door.

When I opened the door, I was surprised at the sight standing before me. Leigha was drenched from head to toe with her black long hair clinging to her face. The rain was pouring down her face still and there was a fierce glint in her green eyes as she glared hard at me.

"Hey Leigha, how are things and why are you home so early?" I asked sweetly while trying really hard not to laugh at her.

"Oh I don't know…I do recall telling you that Chloe and her family were going away on a vacation and that I would be home sooner than usual." She responded sarcastically as she took off her grey sweater and rung it out on the stoop but when she turned around she was extremely shocked. "First of all who are they and what are they doing here and second of all since when were you able to make friends nether the less this many friends?"

"Whatever you never told me that and they are my friends so they are allowed to be here and shut up. Just because your miss social butterfly doesn't mean I am incapable of making friends. Did I answer all of your ridiculous questions?" I said as I glared right back at her with one of those sibling rivalry glares. I was about to say more but I was interrupted by rather loud laughing.

Leigha and I both whipped our heads in the direction of the laughing and glared intensely at the blonde head.

"I don't see what is so funny Naruto." I explain as he just gulped at the twin glares and hid behind Hinata.

"Wow you two are so alike when it comes to being scary." complained Naruto as he was visibly shaking.

I started laughing as did the rest of my friends.

"Uhuh anyways so what is going on here?" Leigha asked as she looked at me curiously with no traces of a glare on her face.

I didn't want to scare her but I had to tell her the truth or she would be mad at me later for not telling her what was going on. "Um…well you see…" I hesitated not really wanting to tell her at all.

"We are just having a sleepover." said Tenten noticing my discomfort and telling a quick fib. Technically we were but unfortunately there was more to it and I knew that Leigha had caught on that we weren't telling the whole truth because she was staring at me with her eyebrow raised.

"Planning on telling me the truth or are you going to wait until Christmas?" she asked in a smart ass retort.

"Ok well the truth is we were being followed earlier by someone and we heard a camera the whole day so we went to the police station and Mr. Evans told us to go home and stay together for better protection. So that is why they are all here." I said all in one breath hoping that she wouldn't get worked up about it since she hadn't completely gotten over the other incident.

At first she was just staring at me with her mouth hanging slightly open but then she just continued to walk across the room and up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I stared at her as if she was crazy.

"Where else…to my room to get a change of clothes, then the laundry room so I can put my wet clothes into the dryer and then to the washroom so I can have a nice warm shower since you let me stand out in the freezing cold rain. Do you need a step by step of everything I am planning on doing tonight?" she asked as she continued to walk up the stairs without even bothering to look at me when I was talking to her.

"Fine whatever but come back down when you are done." I said as I walked back to my sitting spot hoping to get comfortable instead of having to get up again.

All of my friends were either laughing at me or just smirking.

"What is your guys' problem?"

"You and your sister's relationship is so weird yet hilarious at the same time." laughed Ino and everyone else agreed.

"You're joking right? That was normal sibling behaviour. If you guys found that funny then I am going to assume that none of you have siblings. Now that you think about it I don't know anything about all of your families besides the odd things that I have heard in all of my classes, yet you know so much about me. I don't find that fair." I pouted since they were laughing at me and they knew more about me then I knew about them.

"I guess it would only be fair if we went around the circle talking about our families' then." sighed Shikamaru as he was having a hard time staying awake.

"Ok me first then." exclaimed Ino excitedly. "I don't exactly know all that you want to know but my mother owns a flower shop, my father is part of interrogation at the police station and I have no siblings."

"That's all I want to know for now unless someone can come up with something else." I said as I leaned back comfortably resting my back against the chair.

"Ok let's go in a circle so that means its Shikamaru's turn." Ino said as she kept poking him in the sides until he complied.

"Troublesome woman. My father works in the intelligence and tactics department of the government and my mother is a teacher in the elementary school. Oh and I have no siblings." Shikamaru said while practically sleeping on the couch in the most uncomfortable position.

"I guess that means it's my turn now." exclaimed Hinata. "Ok well you already know that my mother is the manager of a daycare center and my father owns Hyuga Enterprise and a chain of hotels but what you don't know is that I have a younger sister. Her name is Hinabi and she is in grade 8.

"Cool so she will probably be in the same class as Leigha."

"Yeah ok Naruto your turn." said Hinata.

"Well you already know what my parents do and I don't have any siblings. Hey Sakura do you have any ramen here because I am really hungry." said Naruto and to prove his point his stomach growled like he hadn't eaten anything in his whole life.

"Haha yeah…it's in the cupboard to the right of the fridge." I announced as I tried not to laugh when Naruto ran straight for the kitchen and we all knew that he wouldn't be back for awhile. "Ok, Tenten it's your turn."

"Right, ok well my mother is a massage therapist and my father makes and sells weapons to the government. Oh and I am also an only child." explained Tenten who then looked over to Neji.

"My father is a fitness trainer, my mother is a wedding planner and I too am a single child." said Neji as he leaned back to get more comfortable.

"Sweet…I guess that leaves us with you Sasuke." I said as I twisted my neck around so I was looking up at him.

"Hn…you already know that my father owns the police station and is in charge of emergency forces or tragic events and my mother is a doctor. I have an older brother named Itachi and he is at university." smirked Sasuke as he looked down at me with a very odd look in his eye.

"So now that I know a bit more about you guys' what should we do?" I asked.

"Sakura, how could you forget? We are supposed to play Truth or Dare." said Ino sounding devastated that I forgot.

I looked over to the clock and noticed that it was 6 o'clock. "Why don't we have something to eat before we play that game?" I asked as I looked at Ino expectantly.

"Fine." she sighed in resign but then perked up because it was food.

"Does pizza sound alright?" I asked because for some odd reason I had a craving for Little Caesars pizza.

Everyone agreed so I grabbed the phone and ordered a bunch of pizza. Then I called Lenny at the front gate and told him that I ordered pizza so he could let him in. Last thing I need is to not get my pizzas because there was trouble at the gate due to no communication.

After 20 minutes of waiting and fooling around, the doorbell rang.

I gathered some money and headed for the door.

The Little Caesar delivery guy was standing on the steps holding the pizzas that we ordered while sporting an outfit that would make Naruto proud.

His uniform consisted of a pair of jeans, an orange t-shirt with the Little Caesar guy in the center, and an orange hat with the words 'Little Caesar' written across the cap in big white letters. You would think that the outfit would make everyone that wore it look funny but it actually made this guy look really cute. He had brown hair and blue eyes that made you want to stare into them forever. They were the kind of eyes that could be used to make the perfect puppy dog eyes. All in all he looked really cute as in younger kid/sibling cute and looked like he was in grade 8 or 9.

"Here are your pizzas and the total comes to $15.73." he said as he handed me the 3 large pizzas.

"Thank you." I said as I handed him the money.

I was about to shut the door but the guy interrupted me.

"I'm just curious but is Leigha home?" he asked as he smiled at me innocently.

Before I could reply, I was interrupted again but this time by my sister.

"Hey Daniel." She yelled from the stairs as she came running down them.

When she reached the bottom, she ran into the guy's open arms and hugged him as if her life depended on it.

At first I was surprised that they knew each other, but then when they kissed, well let's just say that I was completely and utterly shocked.

"Hey Sakura, what is taking so long?" asked Tenten as she came into the hallway.

"That is what I don't know. Leigha who is this?" I asked realizing that I know nothing about her new school or friends.

"This is Daniel Mackenzie, my boyfriend." She announced as if she was telling the world even though it was only Tenten and I.

"Oh so when did you guys start going out?" I asked getting rather annoyed because the pizzas were getting cold and I was getting hungry but I was not about to leave my sister with someone I barely know, no matter who he is to her.

"3 days ago." She stated happily.

"Yeah, well I have to get back to work so I will see you later. Oh and by the way, you look really cute today." He said as he kissed her and headed for the door because somewhere along the line he had entered the house.

As Leigha watched him go, I decided to actually look at her outfit.

She was wearing a really cute pair of jeans that happened to look really familiar, a green off the shoulder shirt that had a blue heart in the center and a black and white striped long sleeve shirt underneath. Her hair was down except for a bit on both sides that were put back into pig tails with a pink and yellow star shaped hair band holding them back.

After looking at her outfit and wondering why those jeans looked so familiar I realized that they were mine and that she had stolen them. They were actually my favourite pair but by then I was so hungry that I didn't bother mentioning it to her because I knew I would get them back. Eventually.

I turned around and walked back into the living room with the pizzas in my hands and Tenten beside me.

"He looked really familiar but I can't place where I know him from." Tenten said getting really frustrated over it.

"Who looks really familiar?" asked Naruto who was sprawled across the floor with his hand underneath his head for support.

"The guy that delivered the pizza who also happens to be my sister's boyfriend." I replied as I placed the pizzas on the glass table top.

"What was his name?" asked Hinata curiously while she watched Naruto.

I had to keep myself from laughing at this because it was so obvious that she liked him and yet Naruto himself was the only one oblivious to it.

"His name is Daniel Mackenzie." said Tenten. "It is really bugging me because he is so familiar that it is on the tip of my tongue but not quite there."

At the mention of the guy's name everyone became alert and was listening intently to what Sakura had to say. It was obviously a well known name whether that is good or bad because even Shikamaru woke up and looked like he was actually concentrating.

"Are you serious?!" asked Naruto. Even he was sitting up from his relaxed position and he looked rather perplexed.

* * *

**Ok well that is it for now! Like I said before this is a 2-parted chapter and the action that I had planned for it will be in the next chapter :) I will either have the next chapter up before school on the 1st of September or on my birthday!!!! WHICH IS IN 19 MORE DAYS!!! (aka September 7th which is also Labour Day so YAY i dont have to go to school on my birthday!!!! XD ) anyways so PLEASE review and the more reviews I get the faster I will post the next chapter...and if there is plenty of reviews then I might just post 2 more chapters before school! ;P**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!! :)**

**colourfulgurl**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone!! okay so DONT KILL ME!! im BEGGING u!! i know its been like extremely long time since i last updated and i no i promised that i would have it up no later then the 7th of September but u see...school started and it got really hectic with homework and everything else....seriously no joke....ive had ALOT of homework in ALL 4 subjects practically every day and its only been a month of school :O seriously ive had so many essays that i am about ready to shoot someone...for crying out loud i know that its all preparation for the Literacy test this year and i know that the Literacy Test is important and all or u cant pass highschool but we already did the frickin Literacy Prep Test last year in grade 9 and i have already done no joke like 30 essays JUST in English to prepare and the Literacy Test isnt until MAY!!! MAY for crying out loud!!!! OKAY i will stop ranting here cause i know u guys would rather read the story...i know it is VERY short and i mean VERY short because i had to get something posted cause i was starting to feel very guilty but do keep in mind that this chapter is VERY IMPORTANT i repeat THIS CHAPTER IS VERY SHORT BUT VERY VERY IMPORTANT!!!!! anyways enjoy the chapter :D :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the naval ships mentioned!!!!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 11**_

"What…is there something important that I should know about him?" I asked rather confused because everyone was on the edge of their seats and they were actually starting to scare me.

"Well its nothing to big, he is just one messed up kid with a really messed up life." Said Shikamaru trying to relax again but finding that he was unable to since the mention of Daniel.

"Nothing too big! You better tell me this story because if I find out that my sister is going out with a person who could literally self-destruct at any minute then I will personally hunt you down and destroy you.

"Okay well you see I don't even know how to tell this but I guess it would make sense for him and your sister to hook up because he knows a lot about the life of a 'Navy Brat'." explained a rather serious concentrating Naruto. Now that's a first.

"Ok if you want to know so badly then listen closely because it tends to get very confusing." announced Ino who also looked extremely serious. It's never a good thing to have TWO blondes acting all serious.

"Ok well this is how it started. Daniel's father and his uncle were in the Navy. I think they were working on the USS Madison but anyways something happened between them and his uncle killed his father. The newscast said that the captain was the one that witnessed the murder and locked his uncle up in a cell below the boat until the police arrived. He had stopped the boat in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean and waited for the helicopter to arrive to escort the guy to jail. In the end he got sentenced for life in jail. So I would assume that this guy isn't too happy with the captain for putting him in jail." said Neji as he told the story.

I was shocked beyond belief but there was some part of that story that was really bothering me.

"When did all of this take place?" I asked rather curiously.

"Um, I am pretty sure it happened 3 years ago which makes Daniel 10 and we would have been 13." said Hinata.

"Um…guys we have a slight problem with that story."

"What is it?" asked Sasuke.

"Well what if Daniel's uncle is the stalker?" I ask starting to panic with where my mind is taking me.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Why would you think that?" Tenten finally spoke up seeing as everyone else was speechless.

"Well wouldn't that guy want revenge for being put into jail?"

"Well probably but how does that have anything to do with you and your stalker?" asked Ino.

"My dad was the captain of the USS Madison 3 years ago but then got transferred to the USS Constellation." I stated.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"One problem with that…he is in jail for life and there is no way he could have escaped because they have heavy security on him and his cell." explained Shikamaru since once again everyone was speechless.

"Yeah I guess you are right. I probably just jumped to conclusions because all of this being stalked is freaking me out and getting to my head." I said as I slowly calmed down and actually started to smile knowing that this guy couldn't possibly be stalking me.

"It is totally fine…okay let's start having fun because this conversation is starting to depress me." whined Ino and everybody laughed.

"Okay how about we watch a movie?" asked Tenten.

"That sounds like a great idea. What do you guys want to watch?" I asked as I headed towards the 3 huge cabinets of movies.

They scanned all of the movies and finally agreed on one in particular, The Stepfather.

We all got comfortable in the positions we were in before Leigha arrived but instead of just sitting on the ground I pulled a red beanbag chair into the room and plopped back in front of the chair that Sasuke was sitting in. Thus the movie began and we left all of our thoughts behind.

* * *

**Okay so like i said before it is a short chapter but i hope that u all liked it :) Oh and I do not own The Stepfather but I REALLY WANT TO SEE it so when it comes to theatres on October 16th you will all know where i will be ;P lol anyways I have no clue when the next chapter will be posted...hopefully soon but I will make no gurantees due to school and much much more :D but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R!! :D Just press that review button and leave a review....i dont even care how long it is..for all i care it could say awesome story or something short and sweet or it can be a LONG awesome review the kind that i love but either way the more reviews there are the happier ill be and the more inspired i will be to write the next chapter!! :)**

**colourfulgurl**


End file.
